


Jujutsu Sorcerer

by LIUQINGQI



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, a little bit harem of hinata, gojo x hinata, jujutsu sorcerer hinata!, kinda hinata shouyou harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUQINGQI/pseuds/LIUQINGQI
Summary: Hinata Shouyou a 26 years old volleyball player from a team called MSBY Jackals was just walking peacefully that night not until she walks upon a special grade curse spirit.Fem Hinata Shouyou x Gojo Satoru
Relationships: Gojo Satorou/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

Hinata Shouyou was a 26 year old volleyball player from a team called MSBY Jackals was just walking home peacefully. Not until she walks upon a special grade curse who was about to kill a young girl. Shouyou didn't want to use her jujutsu technique but to enable to kill the special grade curse she was force to used it. She knows she can't kill the curse that easily so she uses her domain expansion against it. After that she pulled the young girl through her side and hug her as they watched the curse spirit decay. She notices something familiar thing on the ground when the curse spirit was totally gone. It's the finger of Sukuna! That's why the curse was too powerful enough to kill her. She was about to pick it up but was immediately snatched by a hand. She carefully looks up as she saw a white haired man with a blindfold on his face, that was when she met Gojo Satoru the strongest jujutsu sorcerer smiling widely at her.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: typographical error and wrong grammars ahead.

Shouyou's eyes widen at the sight of the strongest jujutsu sorcerer in front of her.

Even though she didn't study at any jujutsu magic school, she literally know this man in front of her!

Man! When she was about in her 16 years of age, her parents keep talking about this Gojo Satoru boy that even in a young age he is a great sorcerer.

They even really compare her to the man! Like they can't see? She know that she's really nothing against this boy but she does have her own strength you know? And actually she didn't give a fuck about this Gojo man!

Ha! Maybe it's just some rumor that he is actually a great or strongest jujutsu sorcerer at their age as everyone who knew how to use cursed energy and know jujutsu as they say so.

But, even though her parents compare her to this man, they always say to her that she's a great sorcerer too but not that great as Gojo.

She was literally happy about what they have said, but her mood change when they compare her again to that Gojo boy.

Also her parents aside of that was happy and still proud of her, for she can make a domain expansion because no one in their family can actually make one.

Shouyou's parents were actually a great jujutsu sorcerer too, but then they quit the job when her mother got pregnant by her.

They want to focus on taking care of their precious baby inside her womb until she grows up into a fine woman like she is right now.

Shouyou, even though she didn't get the privilege to study at any jujutsu magic school to learn about jujutsu and cursed energy, her parents teach her about it.

They even thought her how to perform any jujutsu technique and also cursed energy.

She was really curious on why her parents wouldn't let her go to a jujutsu magic school.

When she asked them "why", their answers are "It's for your own good Shouyou"

Their answers got her more even curious but didn't asked them anymore as she was afraid that they will get angry at her.

That is why when she was 16 years old she went to a school named Karasuno where she plays for the boys volleyball team.

She only knew Gojo Satoru by her mother's word, as she describe him as a tall man, standing over 190 centimeters. He has white hair and has bright blue eyes, but they're normally covered by black blindfold or a pair of dark sunglasses. Gojo wears an all-black high-necked jacket with matching pants and dark dress boots.

Shouyou gaped at the information her mother told her. Seriously? Is her mother a stalker or something? Why does she knew all the information about that Gojo Satoru?!

When she ask her mother about why she knew this information out of curiosity, she just laughs at her then ruffles her hair.

Hey eyebrows furrowed, her mother didn't answer her question once again! Does her question really that hard to answer?!

She huffed at her mother's reply which her mother Himawari gave her daughter a amuse look.

"You'll know it soon, dear." as she smiles then caressed her daughter's hair.

Her mother's word got her even curious but she didn't ask her mother again because probably she won't answer her again.

Back to the topic, this is really the first time she ever met him. This man in front of her was really the man her parents keep talking about every single day.

She coughs as she stood straight then hid the young girl behind her back.

Gojo notice the action and gave an amused look but it wasn't noticed by Shouyou who was talking to the kid right now telling her to keep quiet that after this talk with the man in front of them, she will bring her back to her mother.

After that Shouyou stared at the still smiling man in front of her.

"Could you please lend me that finger you are holding right now?" she asked politely with a smile in her face.

Gojo can now see an irritated woman in front of him. Is this woman had a bad temper?

He smirk, yeah maybe she has probably a bad temper as he looked at her face.

Shouyou raised an eyebrow as she saw the man eyed her with a smirk plaster on his face.

 _'Just what the heck is this man smirking for?!!'_ she thought in irritation.

She awkwardly coughs and decided to speak." Are you deaf or something? I said could you lend me that thing you–" she didn't finish what she was about to say when.

"Yes, I can hear you Miss. And this?" he waves the finger of Sukuna.

"Sorry but I can't give it to you."

Shouyou huffs at the answer. Her expression changed.

"Ha?! Why can't you give it? That's mine, I find it first!" she angrily said.

And yes, he's right this woman in front of him has a bad temper.

Gojo laughs." Are you sure this is yours? Even though you found this thing first, it's not yours it belongs to someone else and also do you even know what this thing can do?" he said as he walks towards Shouyou who steps backward and protects the young girl from her back if this man makes a move.

"O-Of course! That thing is really mine!" she paused for a moment, then tilts her head to the side in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean I know what that thing you're holding can do?"

Her brows furrowed as she thinks for a moment.

_'If I remember, Mom says that Sukuna's finger is a treasure.. something like that..?'_

_'Wait, no no!'_ she shakes her head as she looked at Gojo again.

"Wait, no!" she looked at him angrily." That thing is mine and I find it. Whoever owns that I don't care, finders keeper!" she then turns around as she looks at the frightened girl at her back.

She pats her head as the girl barely calmed down. "Just stay here for a minute okay? Nee-chan will just gonna get something to that man then I will help you find your mother. Is that okay?" she whispered to the girl.

The girl nods her head and Shouyou smiles at this then gets back from being serious for a second.

She smirked while walking toward Gojo.   
Shouyou have a planned she was planning to use 'it' again.

Then without a warning she used her cursed energy and punched Gojo in the gut that made him dropped Sukuna's finger.

Shouyou's eyes widen and began to sparkle as she immediately grabbed the thing before it lands to the ground and immediately put it inside her pocket. Then, ran towards the girl and carries her.

"Keep quiet, okay?" she whispered to the girl and ran fast as she could in a flash.

She stopped in a alley midway then put down the girl. She holds the young girls face. "Are you okay, kid? Did I hurt you or something?" she softly asked.

As she inspect the young girl looking for some bruise and wounds. She sighed in relief when she found none except for the scratch in her neck that was probably made by the cursed spirit.

Gojo recovered by the shocked from being punched in the gut by the orange haired woman he has met earlier.

He stood up as he brushed off the dust from his pants and looked for the sign of the orange haired woman and the young girl.

 _'Himawari-san is right, she really does have a strong cursed energy in her.'_ he smiles. _'And she was really gone in a second with the kid amazing not even Yuuji can do that.'_

 _'But how could I explain this to Masamichi?'_ This is the first time he will go back to the Tech without accomplishing the mission.

He sighs then shakes his head. "Well then, till we meet again Hinata Shouyou."

* * *

Shouyou and the young girl Akira she helped earlier, found her mother standing near the children's park gate who is now freaking out as she asked some people if they find her daughter.

She nudged Akira's back smiling softly then nods at her.

"Thank you so much Shouyou-nee!" the girl starts to cry then hugged Shouyou's leg.

Shouyou smiles widely at the sight then pats the young girls back.

"It was nothing really, Akira-chan. Now don't cry, big girls don't cry okay? You're a big girl right?" she asked then Akira nods as she wipes down the tears falling from her eyes.

Shouyou shakes her head, then lowers down to match Akira's height and hugged her.

She loosen the hug as she wipes Akira's tears using her thumb and fix her hair. "Now you're okay, go see your mother. I bet she was very worried right now."

"Uhm, can we still see each other or maybe meet again, Shouyou-nee?" Akira asked hopefully.

Shouyou hums then nods. "Hmm, maybe." she said as she stood up, in which Akira frowned at her reply.

She chuckles at the sight then proceeds to ruffles Akira's hair. "I'm just kidding Akira-chan and to answer your question, yes, we can still meet again sometime if I'm not busy."

The girls eyes sparkles at her answer then waves her goodbye to Shouyou and ran towards her mother.

She smile softly as the woman immediately picked up her daughter and embraced her tightly with a tears on her face.

She was glad that she can helped the young girl find her mother. Shouyou turned her back as she began to walk home.

She thinks for a moment. How did she ended up using her cursed energy, jujutsu technique and also domain expansion today?

_Well you see...._

****_— FLASHBACK —_ ** **

The players for Japan's National Team for the 2021 Olympics that will gonna happen in Rio, walked through their own bench, for the 5 minutes break the coach has given to them.

Except for Hinata Shouyou who went to the lockers room to changed her clothes, luckily she was the only one in the lockers so she can changed freely.

Kageyama wipes off the sweat on his face using his towel, after that he began to look around to find a certain orange haired woman.

His brows furrowed as he ask the team. "Have anyone seen the boke? Where is she?" he asked.

Sakusa who was also wiping off the sweats on his face look towards Kageyama's direction as he points to the lockers room area where in they could see Shoutou coming out from lock the s as she was now wearing a white plain tee shirt and a black jogging pants.

She was also wearing her black sneakers she usually wears every time they go to a certain place in Tokyo.

Kageyama was about to ask Shouyou when Ushijima interrupted him.

"Hinata Shouyou, where are you going? The pratice isn't over yet." he said as he felt Kageyama glaring at his back, but he paid no attention to it as he waits for Shouyou's response.

Shouyou look at her teams direction and onto Ushijima. Confusion is written on her face. "Coach didn't tell you? We're having important visitors tonight. That's why I'm going home early." she smiles as she combs her hair using her fingers.

She stopped combing her hair then look at her watch. "Oh wait, it's already 7:50 pm. I really need to go. Omi-kun can you do me a favor?" she looked at Sakusa.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" he replied.

"Uhm, If Coach-san finds me. Can you please tell to him that I already went home?"

"Yeah, sure no problem, Sho-chan! Just be careful on walking home, I don't want my future girl—" Atsumu was interrupted by Kageyama.

"Oi, Shut up. She was talking to Sakusa-san not you and also the boke isn't your future girlfriend because SHE is my future girlfriend." he said as he glares at Atsumu.

Korai was about to join their argument but before he can speak Yaku slapped the back of his head.

 _'This three, really'_ she thought.

Shouyou just shakes her head at the sight as she look at the team and waves her goodbye.

She leave the gym peacefully, as she was on the entrance she can hear Atsumu shouts.

"Sho-chan! Be careful on your way okay? I don't want my future girlfriend be hurt by–" he was once again interrupted by Korai who also shouts at the man that Shouyou was his not him.

Then after that it was followed by their coach voice as he yelled at the two to stop their bickering and get on the court already.

Shouyou chuckles at this, her teammates never changed.

* * *

While walking Shouyou thought about something. She was keeping a big big secret to her team.

Shouyou sighed. She don't know what to do. Even if she will gonna reveal her secrets to them, it is probably a one hundred percent sure that they will not gonna believe her.

Well, who would really gonna believe her if she says that she is a jujutsu sorcerer that can use cursed energy?

They will probably gonna laugh at her that it was some nice joke.

She deeply sighs. This is so difficult. As she was walking through a nearby hallway she thinks about on how she would tell her team about her secret.

But how would they gonna believe her? She wasn't even allowed to use her cursed energy and jujutsu technique by her parents.

Shouyou was really confused as her parents said it to her, why would they even teach her on how to control her cursed energy and also jujutsu technique if they don't want her to use it?

What was even the purpose on teaching it to her? Sometimes she couldn't really understand her parents.

As she walked pass through a abandoned lot, she spots a weird looking creature holding a young girl by the neck.

She stop walking as she rubbed her eyes to confirm she was not just seeing weird thing.

But after that, she saw and heard the young girl crying loudly as her head was already near the creatures big mouth.

And then her eyes widen at the realization, she was not just seeing weird things. The thing she saw was a cursed spirit but not just any cursed spirit because it is a special grade spirit!

Shouyou bit her bottom lip as she watched the special grade cursed spirit choke the crying young girl.

She can't use her cursed energy nor her jujutsu technique because her parents... but how could she help the young girl if she didn't use one? She can't beat it without using it!

She shakes her head. _'Sorry Mom, but I need to use the jujutsu technique, cursed energy and maybe the domain expansion you thought me..'_ she thought.

Shouyou began to run towards the special grade cursed spirit and then suddenly kicks it on the arm. Causing the cursed spirit to dropped the girl but before she falls on the ground Shouyou immediately catched her as she runs 20 meters away from the spirit.

She puts the girl slowly on the ground as she fix the young girl's messy hair and wipes of her tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Shouyou mentally facepalm. _'What kind of question is that Shouyou? Of course she isn't!'_

The girl shakes her head, "T-Thank you stranger-chan."

Shouyou smiles softly as she was about to say something but was immediately interrupted by a loud growl coming from her back.

The two immediately looked at the cursed spirit. It was angry as it was releasing some violet substance through it's mouth.

Shouyou sensed that it was some kind of toxins. She looked again at the young girl as she hold her shoulder.

"Stranger-chan?" the girl asked as she shakily touched Shouyou's hand while glancing at the cursed spirit who was making it's way towards their direction.

"Stay here okay? I'm gonna finish this thing for a minute." she paused as she remove her backpack from her back and give it to the young girl who took it in confusion. "Can you hold this for me?" she asked.

The girl nods her head and suddenly she felt a hand on her head, she looks above and saw Shouyou pats her head and then looked at the special grade curse.

She sighs as she once more apologize to her parents. _'Sorry Mom, Dad. I really need to use this. I can't die here just because of a special grade cursed.'_

Anyways, the special grade cursed spirit looks like a lizard but a big one with violet body mixed with green.

The lizard looking cursed spirit uses it's tail to attack Shouyou but she instantly dodged it as she use a jujutsu technique to kick it in the gut, sending the cursed spirit into a tree.

Shouyou smirked. "Well that's easy. Is it really a–" she was once again interrupted when the cursed spirit immediately punched her too in the gut sending her into a nearby trash can.

"Stranger-chan!" the young girl shouted. Her eyes widen in horror as she watched blood dripped from Shouyou's mouth.

Shouyou immediately glance at the young girl and give her a small smile as she wipes off the blood dripping from her lips.  
  


“I am wrong to think that you’re too weak, eh?” she says as she eyes the cursed spirit walks towards her.

She immediately stand up and smirks. “Bring it on you weird looking lizard.” she shouted as she watched the cursed spirit throw a punch through her face but she immediately dodged it, then she uses her cursed energy and also punched the spirit on its face but the cursed spirit blocked it using its arm.

It growls but Shouyou just stuck her tongue at the cursed spirit then kick it on its waist causing it to growl in pain.

Shouyou after that looks at her watch for a second and her eyes widen, because it’s already 8:55 pm. _‘Oh, no, I’m already late. I need to finish this immediately!’_ she thought as she bit her lip.

“This is my first time to use domain expansion to a real cursed spirit, so I don’t think I can do this easily. But, yeah I hope this will work.” she whisper to herself.

 _‘Elle-chan, you take care of this cursed spirit but please make this fast because Mom is probably worried right now.’_ she thought. As a certain orange haired woman somewhere in her body smirks.

The young girl who was looking worriedly at the kind woman that save her, saw Shouyou do some weird hand sign as she heard her say. “Domain Expansion!” she closed her eyes as the woman began to glow.

Akira the young girl, open her eyes after the blinding light was now gone and her eyes widened as she saw a big black orb.

“Stranger-chan?!” she began to look for her around. The orange haired was gone and also the weird looking creature. Akira once again look at the black orb and silently whispers. “I hope you’re okay Stranger-chan.”

Shouyou’s surrounding began to change, the once abandoned parking lot change into a universe like dimension where in you can see big zodiac constellation surrounding the dimension and also you can see meteors falling from the side.

Her hair now changed into violet and her eyes also changed its color reflecting the mini universe inside her domain expansion. Just like her hair and eyes, Shouyou’s personality changed too. She began to look at the cursed spirit who now can’t move can be seen looking at her with an angry face with his big sharp teeth showing.

She chuckles at the sight and walks toward the cursed spirit then hold its chin and forced the cursed spirit to look at her. She touched its face as she laughs. “Oh, you poor thing stuck aren’t we?” she mocked it, as she continue. “Don’t worry you wouldn’t suffer too much because I’m gonna kill you easily because my vessel is in a hurry.” She said as she kissed the cursed spirit forehead as her eyes glowed. “Die.”

She stand straight as she smiles widely at the cursed spirit which made the cursed spirit heart to stop beating and in one second the cursed spirit’s heart explode as it began to decay.

The violet hair pursed her lips at the sight. “Shou-chan, you sure you are fighting a cursed spirit? I didn’t have a sweat and this is so boring.” Ensolielle said with a childish tone

Shouyou sweatdropped then nods. Ensolielle tsk-ed and she rolls her eyes as she let Shouyou take control again. Shouyou’s hair and eyes turn back into their normal color as the dimension dispel.

_“Boring.”_

She clicked her tongue as she heard Elle say those words then look at the young girl who was carrying her bag as she runs into her and the hid at her back.

Shouyou smiles at this and get her bag from the young girl then pats her head. “Thank you for holding my bag kiddo.” she said as she put the bag in her back.

“Uhm, its nothing Stranger-chan, but what happen?” she asked and point the cursed spirit who’s head was decaying in front of them.

She kept quiet and just smile as the two of them watched the head of the cursed spirit decay. And in a minute the cursed spirit was totally gone. Shouyou smirks at this but something caught her eyes.

The thing was familiar, she look at it closely as her eyes widen. It was the finger of Sukuna, she squats as she inspect it and was about to grab it when a hand immediately snatched it away from her. Shouyou’s brow furrowed as she look up in irritation as she saw a white haired man with a blindfold on his eyes, smiling widely at her. And the rest happened.

****_— END OF FLASHBACK —_ ** **

And the rest happened. She sighs and shakes her head and looked above. She could only see stars shining brightly above. Then it hit her, she stops for a second then looks at her watch.

It's already 10 o clock in the evening!

Her eyes widen. Her mother is probably gonna freaked out right now and also she remembers the have visitors today.

She began to ran home...

_10 minutes later..._

She spotted their house as she stopped in front of their gate.

She sighs and looked at her watch once again it's already 10:10 pm.

As she was about to open their gate, she saw her mother.

Hands on the waist as her forehead wrinkles. Shouyou sweat dropped at the sight, "Uhm, I can explain Mom." she laughs awkwardly.

"Well, you probably need to explain on why did you come home late young lady." she said in somewhat angry tone.

_'She was really dead right now...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, I'm just kinda busy this past few days but yeah. I hope y'all like the chapter for today. And also the fighting scene I hope it's okay xD Please comment on what you think on today's chapter! Have a good day!


End file.
